Tellers Destinies Never Change
by brogentheli0n
Summary: ON HIATUS. Years ago a prophecy was made by Gemma in secret between her and Tara's ghost. After some time, Thomas does end up being a doctor and Abel ends up on a big black harley with a gold ring inherited from his grandmother. What will the Teller boys learn as they ride back into Charming? Will Abel end up following the bloody legacy of both his father and his father before him?
1. Where It All Began

**Tellers Destinies Never Change**

_by: BrogenBabyyyyy_

_Summary: Years ago a prophecy was made by Gemma in secret between her and Tara's ghost. After some time, Thomas does end up being a doctor and Abel ends up on a big black harley with a gold ring inherited from his grandmother. What will the Teller boys learn as they ride back into Charming? Will Abel end up following the bloody legacy of both his father and his father before him?_

* * *

**Chapter One: Where It All Began**

The day Nero brought Wendy and the boys to Norco, he finally had filled her in on everything that had happened back in Charming, including Jax's final plan. It was one of the worst moments Nero had to experience in his entire life. When he told Wendy about Jax, she let out the most blood-curtling cry he never wanted to hear again. It was more than obvious that she was still in love with Jax. Nero might not have been around the Tellers and SAMCRO for very long, but he wasn't a stupid man. It was written all over her face. He felt sorry for her. Because of one stupid mistake, Wendy not only lost her son for a long time, but eventually Jax too. She watched the man she was in love with, fall in love with someone else. There was nothing she could do about it either. And now, she never could.

But it was fate. And nothing and no one could stop fate. Not even Jax's own sons.

The former president's funeral was one that Wendy and Nero, ironically, never thought they would ever attend. As many times as Jax Teller had quite a few brushes with death, they both thought that he would still make it.

Wendy stood in front of the grave, witnessing her ex-husband being lowered into the ground. She sobbed uncontrollably as Nero held her close, trying to be supportive. Tears stained his face, but he kept it together as much as he could for both her and the boys. It was what Jax would have wanted. Thomas clung to him while Nero held him in his arms and Abel stood by Wendy, holding her hand. Thomas was still too young to understand what was going on, but Abel knew. He tilted his head upward, looking at his family. Why was everyone always either dying or sad all the time? Why were so many bad things always happening to them? Was it his fault? And why did Daddy have to leave them and go to Heaven with Mommy?

Jax wanted to strongly believe that his sons would never know this life of chaos. He wanted to do what JT wasn't able to do in his final days alive. But what Jax didn't know when even he was alive that his mother perdicted something that fate had already wove together. Even before Gemma's passing, she made damn sure that her perdiction would come true when she passed down JT's ring to her oldest grandson. JT might have departed long ago, and now Jax had joined him. But whatever happens, Sons of Anarchy would never die and Tellers and their destines never change no matter what.


	2. Old Family Shit

**Chapter Two: Old Family Shit**

"You're not really going back there, are you?" Thomas questioned his older brother's strange decisions. He watched as Abel strapped on some gear in the garage. He just stared at him in complete wonder. Of course, him and his brother have always been polar opposites for the longest time. But dear god, why was he doing this? Why would Abel even want to remotely step back in that place? That god-forsaken place... their hometown, Charming.

"Yeah Tom, I am." Abel muttered, suffering under the weight of judgement from his sibling.

Thomas grew up to become the all-American dream that every man aspired to become. Clean-cut, handsome, educated and successful. At eighteen, he got accepted into medical school with the help of scholarships, his mother's life insurance, and money stashed away from their father. Thomas took his inheirtance and sank into mostly his education, but he also got himself a nice house and car too. He was finally a doctor not too long after his graduation. Thomas was doing well for himself.

Abel, on the other hand was a different story. He was the one that never had anything go right. All his life, Mom would tell him how much he looks so much like his father. Conflicted about how to feel toward the comment, Abel didn't know what to do when he was told that. The countless stories he heard about his father. Different people told different stories of him. It made him wonder who the real Jax Teler was. He vaugely remembered him. Mainly what came to mind was a warmth about him; a love so deep that most sons never got from their fathers and would kill to have. He remembered a tall man in black leather and bright, blonde hair that both he and his brother inheirited. Abel had some memory of him, not much. Sadly as a child, one can only remember so much.

"You back to Charming, the only thing that's going to happen is that you're going to get sucked back into old family shit." Thomas warned him. "Pops didn't do what he he did for you to ride back in there and take a stroll down memory lane."

Abel stopped moving, turning around and pinned his brother down with an intense stare. "Tom, listen to me...you made it. You became a somebody. Look at me; I don't have anything to live up to. I don't know who I am or suppose to be. I've always felt something missing my entire life. I have to put the pieces together or I'll always be questioning everything."

"What do you mean?" Thomas questioned him confused. "You know full well-"

Abel cut him off. "Don't act like a child. You know what I mean."

The younger Teller sighed. "I'm just worried you might not come back. Mom was inches away from leaving and because of SAMCRO it took her life."

"Tara was already knee-deep in the club way before she wanted out!" Abel hollered at him. "She knew full well of the risks and still she stayed. SAMCRO didn't kill her; Gemma did. She was too selfish to let us go. She didn't give a shit about giving us a better life. If Gemma did actually love us, then Tara and Dad might have still been alive."

"And you think going back to the place where it all might change things?" Thomas countered.

Abel tied back his hair. Thomas thought it was like looking into one of Dad's old photos. He mirrored him so much. It was almost as if Jax was possessing him. Abel proceeded to dig in his pocket and pulled out his gold _SON _ring before putting on his helmet. "No... I'm going to find the answers I've been looking for all these years."


	3. Call Of The Wild

**Chapter Three: Call Of The Wild**

**A/N: So I would just like to tell y'all that I put up the prologue to this story. It's called "Almost Is A Cruel Word". It's a oneshot that I've posted. Please check it out and let me know what y'all think :)**

Abel sped down the streets, flyind passed the Norco city limits sign. A part of him was honestly nervous going back into his hometown. However, more of him was relieved he made this decision. Abel decided that no matter what he would find back in Charming, he'd let nothing surprsie him. All his life he'd ask Wendy questions about him. About Charming. About SAMCRO. Of course, any good parent couldn't reveal the truth right away at such a young age he was when the questions start to overpour. Later as the years passed, Wendy had told him of all the wreckage and dark shit that manifested there. She waited as both of them grew to a mature age to get into details about it, much to their understanding. But Abel wanted to know for himself if Jax Teller was the good and loving father his mother and stepfather painted him to be? Or was he the cowardly outlaw that betrayed his stepmother when they were kids?

Most people would start from the beginning at a story they wanted to know more of; Abel decided to go to the end.

The place where bikers go to die.

Highway 580.

* * *

It was Thomas' day off and he planned to spend it alone. However, a knock on his door would tell him otherwise. From his living room, Thomas made his way over to the front door, opening it to see Wendy as his surprised guest with a tray of blueberry muffins.

"Hey, Ma." he greeted her, welcoming her into his house.

"Hey baby, sorry I didn't call." Wendy apologized as she stepped inside. "My phone died while I was making you breakfast."

Thomas laughed. "It's one p.m."

"Well, it's breakfast time somewhere!" she grinned. "Hey, have you heard from your brother today? I tried to call him an hour before my phone died to see if he wanted any muffins too, but he didn't pick up."

The happy expression on her stepson's face dissolved into a serious one. Thomas knew she was going to flip once he revealed to her Abel's plan. "He left town last night."

Wendy became concerned. "Where to?"

"...Charming."

Her heart dropped. "What! Why!?"

"Dig up old family history. Said he wants to find out some answers." he told her.

"Answers to _what?!" _Wendy exclaimed. She scoffed. "What the hell is he thinking? You both know the truth about our family history. I never hid anything from you guys once you got old enough to understand everything. Neither did Nero."

"Yeah well, apparently he thinks there's more truth out there to find." Thomas shrugged, hopelessly.

"All he's going to find out there is violence and a graveyard filled with half his family and more than half of the Sons. I'm sure that the Mayans still live there, but god knows if SAMCRO is still together. Hell, I didn't even want the shop; I gave it to your aunt Willow. Who knows if that's still there too!" she explained, stressing herself out by racking her brain for any reasonable explanation. "Did you try and talk to him? Tell him not to go through with it?"

Thomas shook his head in disbelief. Surely she couldn't be this clueless. "Come on, Ma; you know how Abel is. Once he makes up his mind, he doesn't listen to anybody. I tried to tell him there's nothing out there, but he's going after the proof himself."

Wendy laughed bitterly. She knew exactly how her son was. He never budged to anything at all; just like his old man. She sighed, ashamed of herself. Her, Jax and Tara have all been trying to get the boys out of Charming despite them all trying to sabatoge each other more than one time or another. However, Abel found his way back to that hell-hole. Wendy slipped into guilt. She felt as if she failed Jax and Tara. "Jesus Christ..."

Thomas wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. "I'm sure it'll be fine and he won't stay for long."

"It's been years since I changed my life for the better and yet even today I fail as a mother..." Wendy muttered.

"You know that's not true." he disagreed. "People fuck up in the past but you did your best to raise us. You gave up so much, went through so much; all for us. I can't ever be thankful enough and I know Abel feels the same. It's just the call of the wild. If he believes he needs to do this, then we need to let him. We won't be any help standing in the way."

Thomas sure did he a way with reassuring people, another trait that was inheirited from Jax. Even though Wendy still couldn't be comfortable with this, she still had to trust him.

* * *

This is where it happened.

Decades ago, their grandfather died here thinking that everything would end here. He wanted SAMCRO's self-destruction to stop.

When he was five-years-old, their father died here too thinking the same thing.

Abel knew the stroy about JT and how he wanted out of guns. He was ashamed of how far the club got from the reason why SAMCRO even started. Jax wanted the same thing too at one point. JT might have lost himself in the arms of another woman, but Jax lost his mind. Jax became the man he hated the most. Aside from the greed and the lies, Jax didn't just cheat on his step-mother once; he did it several times. With multiple women. Instead of thinking about what was best for his family, he was more concerned about getting his dick wet. He had so many chances to jump ship and make a new life for him, Thomas and Tara.

Even at the end, he still had a chance.

Yet, he dumped him and Thomas off on his mom and Nero. Jax found out too late that Tara was right. It had to take her murder and almost all of SAMCRO to die to get that through his skull. This is what he thought would get them out? This is what he called a fresh start? Riding straight into an eighteen wheeler like a coward?

Abel angrily tossed what was left of his cigarette onto the highway. "Fuck you, old man."


End file.
